Cat and Rat, I Love You
by MewRainbow100
Summary: The day of Kyo and Yuki Sohma start off as a harmless game of Truth or Dare with the other Sohma's (except Akito) and Tohru but ends up in a situation that might ruin both of their reputations if one of the Sohma's (other than Kyo and Yuki) or Tohru found out.


Cat and Rat, I Love You

(Kyo's P.O.V...)

RING! RING! RING! My alarm clock blarred next to me. "Go away." I mummbled as I hit the snooze button and turned over. "KYO! TIME TO GET UP!" Shigure called up the stairs. "No!" I called back and I hid under my pillow. Then I heard someone open my door and then close it. "Go away Shigure. I'm not getting up." I said from under my pillow. "My name isn't Shigure you stupid cat." Yuki's voice came floating to my ear. I growled as I stood up, not realizing that I had slept naked last night and that I had absolutely no clothes on. "What you want you damn rat! You've got enough nerve to come up here and wake me up!" I yelled. "Apparently you have more nerve than me. I would never want to be seen like that." He said before he started laughing. "What are you..." I started to yell before I looked down. My face burned bright red and I grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be my pillow and cover myself up. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I shouted and he smirked before he left. "That damn rat." I mummbled before I got dressed and went downstairs.

(Downstairs...)

"Oh morning Kyo. Hope your hungry. I made breakfast." Tohru said with a smile on her face. "Morning Kyo." Kisa said stading ight next to Tohru. "Thanks and good morning Kisa." I mummbled before I walked past her. "Hey." HatsuHaru said as I walked over to the table. "Hey Haru." I said. "Have you seen..." Haru started to ask. "Bathroom." I replied. "I see." Haru said before he looked off into space. "Breakfast is ready! Shigure! Come on downstairs before they get here!" Tohru called up the stairs. "Coming Tohru!" He called. "They? They who?" I asked myself. Soon enough, he came downstairs. Then lastly, Yuki joined us. We all sat around the table and Tohru insisted that we wait until some more people get here before we started eating. Then we heard knocks on the door and Tohru rushed to answer it. "Momiji! Hatori! Hiro!" You made it!" Tohru exclaimed. "Yep! We came just for you Tohru!" Momiji said raising his hands in the air happily. "Momiji calm down now." Hatori said. "Yeah Momiji. Stop being such a show-off." Hiro said. Momiji stuck his tounge out at Hiro and the three of them joined us at the table. "Now you can't forget about me!" Called a familiar voice. "Oh no. Could this get any worse?" Yuki said as he layed his head on the table. "Kyo!" Called a voice I didn't want to hear. "I think it just did." I said as I layed my head on the table. "Ayame! Kagura! You made it!" Tohru said. "Yes of course we did. Yuki! Where are you?" Ayame said. "Hi Tohru!" Kagura said as she hugged Tohru. Then Yuki hid under the table. "I'm not here." He said softly. "I know where you are." Ayame said before he transformed and slithered under the table. Then Yuki shireked and shot back up. "WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!" Yuki shouted and I tried to restrain laughter. "I knew you would try to hide from me." Ayame said. "Aya...enough." Hatori said. "Okay." Ayame said before he took a seat and Kagura sat next to him. "Now that everyone's here, let's eat!" Tohru said. "Alright!" Momiji said. Then all of us started to dig in.

(After breakfast...)

"I'll never get tired of Tohru's meals." Shigure said. "I helped too Grandpa Shigure." Kisa said. "Or right. Tohru AND Kisa's meals okay?" He said and she smiled. "That makes you sound like a pervert when you say it." Haru said. "Agreed." Yuki said. "Hey! Why don't we play a game!" Momiji said. "Sounds fun!" Tohru said. "I don't wanna play." I said. "Yeah!" Kagura said. "Now I REALLY don't want to play." I said. "Oh come on Kyo, don't be a party pooper!" Momiji said. "Yeah. We'll all play." Tohru said. "Alright. What will we play?" Shigure asked. "How about...Truth or Dare?" Kisa said. "Good idea Kisa! Let's play!" Kagura said. "Tohru you go first." Momiji said. "Okay...Yuki, truth or dare?" Tohru asked. "Um...truth." He said. "Is it true you hate Ayame?" Tohru asked. "I don't hate him...I just don't like his attitude, so no." Yuki said. "Now you go Yuki!" Kagura said. "Okay. Shigure, truth or dare?" Yuki asked. "Dare." Shigure said. "I dare you to hump a stuffed dog and put it on Youtube." Yuki said. "Alright." He said dreadily as he went upstairs to grab a stuffed dog. "Kyo get the camera." Yuki said. "Already got it." I said as I set it up and we all watched and laughed, well except for Kisa. She's too young to watch this yet. "Now go put this on Youtube." Yuki said. "Alright." He said as he walked upstairs once again. When he came back downstairs we all held back laughter. "Alright. Aya, truth or dare?" Shigure asked. "Dare me Shigure." He said. "I dare you to hug and squish Yuki." Shigure said. "Okay." Ayame said. "No. No! NO!" Yuki screamed as Ayame wrapped Yuki in a hug and squished him tightly. When Ayame let got, Yuki gasped for breath. I restrained laughter as Yuki continued gasping and trying to breathe. "Alright. Kagura, truth or dare?" He asked. "Dare." She said. "I dare you to transform into your animal and..." He said before he whispered the rest in her ear. She grinned from ear to ear and nodded before she transformed and crawled under the table. Then I felt something nuzzling my crotch area. "What the..." I said before I looked down. "KAGURA! GET OFF!" I screamed and Yuki burst out laughing. I glared at him and pulled her off of me. "Alright Momiji, truth or dare?" Kagura asked.

(Later on...)

"Haru truth or dare?" Hiro asked. "Dare." He said. "I dare you to kiss Yuki on the cheek." He said and Haru blushed. "Seriously?!" Is this "torture Yuki" day?" Yuki said. Haru kissed Yuki quickly on the cheek and looked away. "Now, Kyo truth or dare?" Haru asked. "Dare." I said. "I dare you to make out with Yuki." He said. "WHAT?!" Yuki and I said at the same time. "Do it Kyo. It's a dare!" Momiji said. "Shut up Momiji!" I said. Then I was pulled in by Yuki and he started to make out with me. It was totally disgusting, not to mention embarassing but at the same time...strangely arousing. I kissed back since I had to.. and secretly enjoyed it. Then we pulled away and never looked at each other for the rest of the night...that is...until we found out we had to share a room.

(In Kyo (And Yuki's) room...)

"You on that side and I'll be on this side." I said. "Fine." Yuki said. Then Yuki pulled out his MP3 Player and turned it on. He started to sing along to one of his newesr favorite songs. "Um...Yuki? What song is that?" I asked. "You've never heard it? It's called SPICE! Tohru introduced to me last night." He said. "Oh. Can I...listen too?" I asked. "Sure." He said as he handed me an earbud. I put in it my ear and he restarted the song. Instantly, I caught onto the rhythm and Yuki and I started to sing along.

Gozen yoji no kooru de me o samasu

"Kinou dare to doko ni ita" nante

Iinogare to iiwake o kougo ni

Tsukaiwakete tanoshinde'ru

"Kimi dake da yo" nante ne

Betasugi waraechau

Dareka to tsunagatte itai dake

Nigakute hotto na supaisu

Kimi dake ni ima ageru yo

Muchuu ni saseru boku no teisuto o

Karadajuu de kanjite

"Chokusetsu atte hanashitai n da"

Mochikaketa boku no nerai atari

Aishiaeba dou de mo yoku naru yo

Kagi o akete rabirinsu e

"Aishite'ru" da nante ne

Kakehiki da yo koi no geemu wa

Ochita hou ga make desho

Nigakute amai shiroppu

Boku dake ni namesasete yo

Kasaneta hada to kimi no teisuto de

Boku no koto o mitashite

Aisuru koto o shiranai

Boku ni wa kore de choudo ii

Aijou nante hitsuyou to shinai

Koi no hou ga raku desho

Nee boku no supaisu

Kimi dake ni ima ageru yo

Muchuu ni saseru boku no teisuto o

Karadajuu de kanjite

Then I looked at him and he looked at me. "Um...Yuki?" I said. "Yeah?" He said. "What do you think of me?" I asked. "Well, you're annoying, stupid, and down right hot-headed but your a good person." He said. "Damn rat." I said. "Why?" He asked. "No reason." I said. "There must be some type of reason. You've never asked a question without a reason." Yuki said. "I WAS JUST CURIOUS OKAY?! JEEZ!" I shouted before I turned away from him. " I think you like me." He said. "What?" I said. "You heard me. I think you like me." He repeated. I stayed silent for a few seconds before I burst into laughter. "What?! No!" I said laughing nervously. "If you do, you don't have to hide it Kyo." Yuki said. "You're right. I don't cause I don't like y..." I started to say before Yuki grabbed my shirt collar. He kissed my lips a lot more and a lot better than before. His weight was fully on me and I fell back onto the floor. Then he pulled away and uzipped my pants. I blushed and tried to push his hand away but it was no use. "And you say you don't like me but clearly, you must cause you're so aroused right now." Yuki said. I blushed even more and looked away. Then I felt his hand reach inside my pants and rub my erection and I gritted my teeth. "Something wrong Kyo?" He teased. "No!" I shouted before I bit my lip to keep from moaning. I felt myself tightening under Yuki's hand. "Stop...it!" I said as I tried to free myself but with his strength, I was helpless. Then I got an idea and reached down his pants. I watched his face burn bright red. "What's wrong rat boy?" I asked smirking. Then he started rubbing harder and I tried not to scream so I bit my lip harder. Then I did the same to him and made him as hard as I was. After a few minutes I felt warm liquid rushing through me and then I felt some spill onto my hand and arm. Then we both let go and pulled out of each other's pants to find that his hand was covered with my semen and that mine was covered with his. We both stared at each other before he grabbed me. I fell on top of him and both of us were breathing heavily. I could see the lustful wanting in his eyes and I'm pretty sure he could see the lustful wanting in mine. Before he could react, I moved his hair out of the way and bit down on his neck. He grabbed my hair and pulled gently, grunting slightly as I continued to bite and suck on his soft flesh. "Yu...ki." I moaned into his neck and ran my tongue down his neck from the mark I left and further down. Then I lifted his shirt above his head and stared at his bare chest. He shivered in delight as I ran my fingertips along his flat stomach. Then he stared into my eyes and placed his lips on mine and kissed me with everything he had and I kissed him back with everything I had. Then I slid his pants and boxers off, revealing his hot cock, which was as hot as mine was, and he did the same to me, then he took my shirt off and and I fully laid on top of him. Our cocks rubbed together as we kissed. "Oh god Yuki..." I moaned as I felt the friction. "Kyo..." He moaned before he ran his tongue down my neck. Then he bit down and did the same to me that I did to him. "Yuki!" I moaned as he sucked on the mark he left. Then I ran my hands down his sleek and beautiful body until I reached him small hole. "Kyo..." He moaned as I rubbed the outside of it. "Yuki...wait here." I said getting up and walking into the bathroom. "Okay...Kyo." He smiled and folded his arms behind his head while he waited for me.

"Where is it?" I asked myself before I opened the bathroom cabinet and found what I was looking for. "There it is." I said as I grabbed it and walked out. "Oh thank god for that bottle of lubricant. It would hurt really bad if you didn't have it." Yuki said when I walkd out. "How do you know?" I asked. "Shigure." He said. "Figures." I said as I laid next to him. "Ass please." I said. "Yes sir." He said as he rolled over on his stomach and got up on his hands and knees with his ass facing me. Then I squeezed the right amount and stuck one finger in Yuki's small hole. He gasped in pleasure as I continued to prepare him and when he was ready, add another finger. Once he was well prepared, I pulled out each of my fingers, with a "pop" sound following after each one. Then turned to face me and pushed me down so he was on top of me. Then he climbed on top of my legs and held them in place while he sucked the life out of my hot cock. I leaned my head back in pleasure as he continued. When I fully ready, he got back into position and I slid into him. He melted in pure ecstasy as I thrusted into his tiny hole. I picked him up and laid him on our joined beds. (A.N: They put the two separate beds close together) "Oh god. Kyo-kun...more! Faster! Harder! Oh god!" Yuki moaned beneath me. "As you wish." I said as I went faster and harder, giving him exactly what he wanted. He screamed and then we heard thundering footsteps of the other Sohma's (except Akito) and Tohru running upstairs. "Oh shit. Everyone's coming up here!" I whispered to Yuki. "Let's pretend we're asleep!" Yuki suggested. "Good idea." I whispered back. Then I pulled out of him and he moaned for the last time before we quickly threw our night clothes on and separated our beds and quickly acted like we were asleep just as everyone came in. Shigure turned on the light and Yuki pretended to have just woken up. "Turn off the lights please." He said. "We heard a scream. Is everything okay?" Tohru asked. "Yeah. It was just our imagination. You all can go back to sleep now." He said. "Okay." Tohru said as she and others left. Then Shigure turned the lights back off and he left too. When they were gone, Yuki and I slid our beds back together and cuddled closer. "Yuki..." I started to say. "Yes?" He asked. "I...I...I love you." I said blushing. "I know. I love you too...Kyokyo." He said smiling a sweet innocent smile. Then we huddled closer and slept in each others arms.


End file.
